scp tales: lego god
by psykeroro
Summary: here is a one shot of a test between ben and scp-387.


experiment-2394-1

SCPs involve: scp-2394 and scp-387

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''you want me to do what now?''said ben as he was in front of a door that had a label on the lift of that said 'scp-387' with a researcher standing next to it.

''we want you to turn to the form that you dub as bloxx for this test.''said the researcher

''why?''

''you well see in a minute.''he said as he press a button that was on a speaker.''is everything ready?''

'' **yes**.''said a male voice on the speaker as the researcher turn to look at ben.

''you may enter now.''he said as the door open by it's self. ben then walk in the room while the door close,in the room there was a table that had a clty made of legos.

'why is there a city of legos?'he though as he walk closer to it,as he got closer he notice something he never though he never see in his life.'are those lego figures moving on there own?!'indeed he was right as it seem that the lego city was run by actual living legos figures as they droves cars and bus's with others walking down the sidewalk.

'' **beginning the test now**.''said a researcher throw some speakers.'' **scp-2394,turn the from that well be needed for this test**.''

''alright then.''said ben as rise his arm and activated the omnitrix as he then found bloxx''here goes.''he added as he hit the symbol as he was then engalp in a green light,as it faded in his place was bloxx.

''ok now what?''

'' **just stay next the table and face the city**.''

''ok then''said ben as he then turn to look at the city,a second as he face the city all the lego people stop what they were doing and turn to look at ben/bloxx

'ha?'though bloxx at seeing them them turn to face him,a second later all the lego man then walk to him as some them started bow to him as ben saw some new vans with lego reporters with lego cameraman where filming the event.

''are you guy getting seeing this.''he said to the researchers.

'' **yes** **we are**.''

''good then,cus this is kinda weird.''he said as he then move his hand and he turn it upside for his palm to face upwards as he move it to the edge of the soon he did that,a lego man walk to his palm he then it to his face.

'' **try do something with the one in your hand.''**

''il try.'' as he then pointed at the figure''you,build a smoothy outlet.''said ben as he then lower his hand for the figure to go back to the table as it then look like it was telling some other figures something. minutes the figures then walk away as some of theme walk away with a dump truck and crane following them to a pile legos.

''it work!''said ben as the crane loaded the the truck with bricks of legos. some minutes later,the truck then drove away to stop that lego man with hard hats around it.a while later (10 minutes) there was a newly made smoothy outlet as some lego people already going inside of it.

''well this a great success!''said ben as he look the smoothy outlet''grate job!''he add to the lego people with a thumps up. ben then look up and said''can go now?''

 **''not yet,one more test.''**

''and that would be?"

 **''conmen the lego people to a builden on your hand while making your hand flat for do so.''**

'''why i might ask?''

 **''just do it.''**

''ok ok.''said bloxx as then rise his hand and made it flat as he it also grow small lego pegs for the buliden to stay secure and his hand as then lower it to the eage of the table.''ok guys,i want you to build a small apartment complex ?''he as the lego people nodded there heads.''go!''

the minfigs then got to work and the same thing as they did with smoothy outlet as they build a small apartment on the segmentasapien's hand.20 minutes later i was finish.

''nice job guys.''said ben/bloxx as he notice some lego man were moveing in the building.

 **''now try to see if you can adsorb that buliding with the lego men still inside of it.''**

''i think i can try.''said bloxx as his hand engulp the entire buildin with the figure still inside

 **''now we wait to see if anything happens.''** said the reseacher as they waiting for around 10 minutes,but noting happen. **''it seem like had happen,i guess we stop the** test,2394 **please exist the room.''**

''ok.''said ben as he transform back to human and walk with two guards taken him to his room.

(the next day)

''i thought we were done with this"said ben as he was again the room of 387.

 **''we think something must of happen to the form that you have use yesterday,since sometime some scp effects are usually begin slowly.''**

''i guess your right.''said Ben as he heard of SCP's that like SCP-610.

 **''now,turn to the form from yesterday.''**

''you don't have to tell me twice.''said ben as he turn on his watch and turn to bloxx'

 **''now see anything happen that form,try to your turn hand to a shield.''**

''got it.''said ben as right arm turn to a shield,but his surprise some mini gun barrels had form as well.''what the?i didn't think of that.''ben then notice there were small window holes above the gun barrels as he saw some thing that shock him.''double what?''

 **''what is it 2394?''**

''it's the minifigs,there in the shield!''said ben as he was right as he notice face of the lego men in the window as they look at him.''how?''

 **''it seem we were correct.''**

''correct on what?''

 **''we thought if you adsorb the some of scp-387 in that forms body,they would be part of it now.''**

''so in other words,bloxx is somewhat now a hive for them right?''

 **''yes,now if you can spawn some lego men.''**

''am now it.''said ben''ok guys,come out.''he said as his shoulders grow turrets that ware some what the same as his arm cannons,a second later medium size lego like beings that were like bloxx (by not in the same body shape) come out of the turret.

 **''it seem like you can now spawn helpers,i wonder if they can attack?** **''** said the researcher as he then press a button and a target appear on the wall. **''order them to at the target.''**

ben nodded as then look at the lego beings''ok guy shoot at that that.''he said he point at target,the he said that the helpers then grow arm cannons and start to shoot at the target.

 **''tell them to stop.''**

''stop.''said ben as the lego men stop shooting

 **''now let us try more test.''** said the researcher,for the pass hour they did a lots of tests until they were done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
